Child support structures, such as highchairs, support young children during feeding and other seated activities. A highchair positions a child comfortably at a higher elevation compared to that of a conventional adult seat. This higher positioning gives parents easier access to the child during activities such as feeding. However, the increased height also increases the chance of injury should a child fall from the highchair. To maintain the safety of the child, some highchairs include a restraint assembly or system. The restraint system may include a series of straps connected via buckles. A problem occurs when the straps decouple from the child support structure. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a restraint system for an infant support that prevents accidental decoupling of a restraining member from the child support structure. Additionally, it is desirable to prevent the sudden and unexpected tightening of the straps on a child restrained in the child support structure (such as that caused by a sibling pulling on the restraints from the back of the chair).